


Back

by Yolonolobroyo



Series: GFAU [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Feels that's about it, Fluff, Gahhhhhh why, Gravity Falls AU, M/M, Okie so nothing bad, Oneshot, Please Kill Me, Scifell obviously because what else do I write, They married and my heart can't take it, Why Did I Write This?, god help me, well fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 06:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12475252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolonolobroyo/pseuds/Yolonolobroyo
Summary: He just wants his nerd back.





	Back

**Author's Note:**

> Gay. Because what else would I be doing?
> 
> Gravity Falls scifell AU
> 
> Just search gfau on Mathriseheaven's blog you'll find it.

Fell and Sci go way back.

All the way back to sixth grade, in fact, when Sci first transferred to tiny Snowdin after getting most of his education in a crowded school in Hotland. Fell didn't know why until later that day.

Lunch was _supposed to_  go as planned, meaning Fell would sit in the far back and eat his lunch in peace without any sort of drama, but, of course, none of his plans ever worked out.

He was walking towards the usual table when a loud voice caught his attention.

"-wonder your daddy sent you here, you stupid six fingered _freak_! What, did you _really_  think we'd just let you waltz in here and do whatever you want?"

"It's literally just a table. I can just move," a quiet voice deadpanned.

Fell glanced to the right. A rabbit monster, a Snowdrake, and an Ice Cap stood over a small skeleton monster in a dark blue jacket. The shorter monster silently got to his feet and straightened his glasses, allowing Fell to see that he did, in fact, have six fingers on each hand. His eyes were serious and cold as he stared down his aggressors.

"The only person who will ever love you is your dad, and even that's debatable."

"At least I don't have to start fights to make my parents love me."

Fell's eyes widened.

_Holy shit._

_That is one ballsy motherfucker_.

He was about 90% sure there were stars in his sockets.

A crowd had gathered at this point, all the other kids gasping at his words.

The rabbit boy gaped at him for a minute, his shock quickly giving way to his rage. He pulled his fist back and let it fly. The other skeleton stood there, frozen, until the child's blow was only an inch from his face, then he quickly side-stepped it. It instead connected with the face of the Snowdrake standing behind him. They howled in pain, but was able to push the new kid down, making his glasses go flying and allowing Ice Cap to kick him in the face on the way to the ground.

Fell had seen enough.

" _Whaddya doin', Fluff?_ " he growled. He felt the familiar sadistic yet guilty joy when 'Fluff' (that was his name from that moment onwards) stiffened and looked at him, face quickly paling beneath the cerulean fur as he saw his sharp, predatory grin.

Snowdrake, however, either didn't notice the blatant threat or lacked self-preservation instincts, deciding to hiss and launch himself at Fell.

He flung a rock at Snowdrake, sending him off course, leaving him dazed and vulnerable to the flurry of blows the edgy monster rained down on him. The child whimpered and scurried away as soon as he was able. The other two followed after him.

The crowd remained.

"Don't you stupid fucks have anything better to do?!" Fell snarled. The crowd started to steadily disperse. He turned to the other kid, who slowly stood as he nursed a rather large bruise on his right cheek. Fell picked up the red glasses lying at his feet and handed them to their rightful owner.

"Thanks," he muttered. He slid them on and surveyed his savior calmly. Fell did the same.

"I'm Sans. Call me Sci." He held out his hand. Fell gave an amused huff.

" 'm Sans too. Most people just call me Fell." Fell gripped Sci's hand. He jumped, slightly startled by a loud noise and a dull pins and needles sensation in his palm. He glanced down to see a small joy buzzer in Sci's hand.

"pffFFFT, s-sorry, I couldn't _not_  use that one," Sci explained between giggles. Fell grinned.

" I think we'll get along just fine."

They did. They actually got along famously. Where Sci went, Fell was likely to follow, and vice versa.

Sci realized that he _might_  have a bit of a crush on his best friend near the summer break of eighth grade.

Fell was struck with the same epiphany at the beginning of sophomore year.

So what are two emotionally and socially inept gay teenage procrastinators supposed to do?

Avoid the topic and act as ramrod straight as possible, _obviously_. So they did that for a while, up until junior year, when Fell dragged Sci to a party.

Neither of them remember much about the party, but a few details stood out; there was a _lot_  of alcohol, a _lot_  of gay, and the next morning, they woke up together in Fell's bed (with no evidence of anything too intense, to the disappointment of the school gossips), cuddling as closely as their bodies would allow.

In Fell's opinion, the hangover was more than worth it.

There were a lot of feelings that needed to be sorted out ( which took them a good week to discuss ), but once that was taken care of, the entire school (including staff) let out a collective groan of relief. They claimed that the romantic tension was almost suffocating.

And then they were dating.

There was much cooing over flirting and handholding. There were many long texts to Geno, a senior in Fell's geography class and his closest friend (besides Sci), about how adorable his boyfriend was when he blushed or got excited or sneezed ( he sneezed like a kitten, how could he _not_  talk about that?!).

And the nicknames.

Oh dear sweet merciful god, the nicknames.

_"Babe-"_

_"Love,-"_

_"Sweetie-"_

_"Honey."_

_"My nerd."_

_"Edgy McMyChemicalRomance-"_

People were nearly vomiting rainbows. Their SOULS were simply not accustomed to this much fluff.

On the few occasions that Fell wasn't with him, Sci did feel his peers' opinion about his little abnormality, but as he grew older, he learned how to get them to back off, or at least got fast enough to outrun them.

Fell made sure they regretted such a decision.

They were married when Fell was 28. Sci was only about a year younger.

And they were happy.

That being as it may, when they fought, all hell broke loose.

And you know what they say.

The road to hell is paved with good intentions.

" _Sci, sweetheart, you need to sleep-"_

_"NO!"_

_"Sci," he stared his husband down, frustrated. "Please. You haven't slept in weeks, you overwork yourself, you barely remember to eat most days-"_

_"I'm **FINE**!" Sci shouted, a harsh glare shooting straight into his SOUL._

_Fell closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to reign in his boiling temper. Sci had always told him that his anger would be the death of him. Fell said the same about his husband's pride._

He wishes he hadn't been so right.

_"Sci, babe, please, just come upstairs, take a nap, get some food, just...something other than staring at this damn thing."_

_No response._

_"Sci, I know it's harder and slower work since Gaster left, but-"_

_"Fuck him! He left, he wanted to back out half-way through, **he** tried to make me stop!" Sci's breath came in angry, ragged pants. Fell stood there with his hands raised, watching his nerd with hooded eyes._

_He hadn't been himself lately._

_There were days when he wouldn't leave the basement and refused to bare his eyesockets, days when he spoke strangely, as if he was stuck in the 90s. For days afterwards, Sci seemed really tired and rubbed at his left socket and chest like they pained him. He refused to rest, even for a second._

_Sci's eyes softened, but Fell knew that that didn't mean anything. If he even thought of pushing it, he would be on the receiving end of another long, angry rant and Sci wouldn't talk to him for days._

_He sighed._

_Well._

_Fuck the yelling._

_Sci needed food and rest._

_"Sci." He grabbed the sleeve of his partner's lab coat. Sci yanked his arm away with such force that it sent him stumbling backwards into a lever in front of the portal._

_For a minute, both were frozen in horror as he began to float upwards._

_Sci regained his bearings first._

_"Fell!" The fear and desperation in his voice snapped Fell into action._

_Fell tried to yank the lever to turn it off._

_It didn't work._

_It wasn't working. It wasn't working it wasn't working it wasn't working whY WASN'T IT WORKING?!?_

_He reached out to turn Sci's SOUL blue and drag him back down, but it didn't work._

_Sci went through._

_The portal closed._

_Fell screamed._

He pulled out one of the sets of blueprints from Sci's desk.

He had so much work to do.

He was determined to bring his nerd back.


End file.
